


I Just Wanted You (To Watch Me Dissolve)

by Aumendy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hanzo Shimada is Bad at Feelings, Lack of Communication, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aumendy/pseuds/Aumendy
Summary: Jesse McCree was a grown man. And yet, he could still lost himself in love.





	I Just Wanted You (To Watch Me Dissolve)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by Absofacto's lovely song Dissolve.  
> English is not my first language (it is the fourth) so pardon my mistakes, please.

Much to Jesse's surprise, it wasn't a love at first sight. 

Jesse McCree had always seen himself as a romantic, always thought he would fall in love at the very first sight. So when the realization dawned on him while watching Hanzo talk with his brother, he almost choked to death on his gulp of water, embarrassing himself in front of everyone. 

To his defense, Hanzo Shimada looked absolutely ethereal in that moment. His hair was let loose, covering the sides of his face, there was a gentle smile on his lips -probably because of something his brother said- and the sun was shining right behind him. 

Oh no, Jesse thought, oh no. Genji will never let me hear the end of this. 

.oOo.

Jesse didn't know what to do, what to say. Aside from melting the ices between him and his brother, Hanzo hadn't really make an attempt to warm up to his other teammates. Jesse knew that they'd be acquaintances, at best. It wasn't like they taught you how to woo an ex-yakuza in school. 

All he could do was watch, and try not to be very obvious- which he failed miserably, considering how it only took less than a week for Genji to start getting suspicious. 

Monday, he was watching Hanzo train. The way his fingers moved around that bow of his, how he synched his breath up with every arrow and the subtle, pleased look appearing on his face whenever he hit the target. The man, the dragon, was a piece of art. 

When Jesse missed his shot the first time, Genji just laughed in his face and told him that maybe the infamous McCree was getting old. But when he missed them two more times, Genji had to ask him if he was okay and did he run a fever or not. Which got Jesse frustrated and made him leave the training area muttering curses under his breath, only to catch Hanzo's eyes on him with a look that Jesse couldn't read. 

He had been distracted, too distracted by watching Hanzo, that he missed his shots. Jesse knew damn well where being distracted got you in his line of work. Lighting a cigar, he gave a big sigh. Maybe he could change his training hours? 

With a shake of his head, Jesse dismissed the thoughts. Choosing to solve his problems another day, even if he knew that they would come and bite him in the ass at the end. 

.oOo. 

Tuesdays, were when Hana livestreamed. Her streams consisted mostly gaming, but once in a while she would do something involving other agents, not being able to say no to her insistent fans. That's how Jesse McCree found himself sitting between Lucio and Hanzo, his ears and neck suspiciously red. 

"So, tell me," Hana said with a playful smile on her face, "Which one would you choose: a bow or a gun?" 

"Well if ain't that an unnecessary question, young lady. Everyone knows that the bestfriend of the man is a gun." He tipped his hat towards Hana, then Hanzo. "No offense, archer." 

"None taken. It would be foolish of me to expect a different response from someone... well, someone like you," Hanzo said without losing his composure. 

"Hey, yer breakin' my heart darlin', what does that supposed to mean?" Jesse gave him an experimental pout, putting his hand on his heart, only to get Hanzo arching one of his eyebrows. 

Jesse could almsot see the corners of Hanzo's lips twitch. After a beat, Hanzo added "No offense, gunslinger." 

Without actually knowing what to say, Jesse got ready to reply; but Genji chose that exact moment to enter the room, shifting the centre of attention. Jesse sent a silent prayer to the whoever was above and sighed, being around Hanzo always got him hot and bothered these days. 

He didn't catch the looks both Hanzo and Genji were giving him. 

.oOo.

Wednesday, Jesse awoke with a headache. 

He didn't recall anything he did that would give him a headache, until he remembered how he went outside without drying off his sweat that monday. Well, he thought, being stupid never gets boring. 

Angela was away on a mission with a couple of other agents, but Lucio was still present at the base, so he could always go to him if he got worse. But for now, he could handle it. 

Thinking about these, he made his way to the kitchen area. He didn't really want anything, but he had to get something in him if he wanted to get painkillers. 

Jesse's ears catched a small hum coming inside the room, singing a tune Jesse'd never heard before, which grew clearer the closer he got. 

With a curious look on his face, Jesse popped his head from the doorframe to see who the humming belonged to. And got eye to eye with Hanzo Shimada. "Uh... Mornin'?" 

"Good morning to you, too, McCree." Hanzo replied calmly while Jesse was too busy mourning over the loss of archer's sweet hum. "I was making some tea for myself, would you like a cup too?" 

"You know what darlin', yes please. I don't think I can handle coffee with this headache." Jesse put his head on his hands and humped down on the table. 

"Very well." He closed his eyes to restrain the pain. A few minutes passed peacefully silent, then Hanzo placed down two cups of tea and a little sandwich between them. 

"It is for you. You must eat something, if you want to take medicine." 

"Aw, honey, that's very kind o' ya." Jesse gave the man a wink and started gobbling down his food while Hanzo looked at him for a second more and turned his eyes to his tea, muttering something under his breath about stupid cowboys and shaking his head slowly. 

.oOo. 

Thursday, when he was watching Hanzo from afar, like always, Genji decided to approach him. 

"Hey," he said, with a hint of mischief in his voice. "Liking the view?" 

"Wha-" Jesse turned his head so fast, he could almost hear the bones in his neck crack. "What do you mean?" 

"Come on, Jesse, do not play the dumb." 

"I ain't..." He exhaled deeply, then threw his hands up. "Okay, alright, ya got me. Happy now?" 

"Oh, very much." Genji was snickering beside him. 

"Yeah, laugh a little louder and maybe the whole watchpoint can hear ya." Jesse said, and pushed Genji's shoulder with a grumpy look on his face. 

"My apologies, dear friend." Genji said and leant towards McCree to prevent his brother hearing them. "Why don't you... talk to him?" 

"I talk to him, Genj'. Everyday." 

"Not like that-" Genji slapped his shoulder, "You are aware of what I am trying to say." 

Jesse sighed once again. "He doesn't... He wouldn't like me, not like that." 

"My brother often avoids showing his emotions, you can never be sure without talking to him first. I know he might seem daunting at first, Jesse, but he is a kind soul." 

"If you say so, lad, if you say so..." 

.oOo. 

Friday, Jesse stumbled upon Hanzo on a hill near the watchpoint. Hanzo was meditating. Jesse was going to turn away and leave, but couldn't bring himself to doing so. So he stood there, like the teenage girl he secretly was, and watched the man, who looked very at peace. 

"I know you are there, McCree." 

McCree huffed, "Am I that bad at bein' sneaky?" 

"I heard your spurs." Hanzo turned around to look at him, then patted the spot next to him, pointing him to sit. 

"Ah, shucks." Jesse smiled and sat down next to Hanzo. "Well, how're ya doin'?" 

"I am fine, thank you..." Hanzo replied. He looked at Jesse for a moment, which Jesse felt like hours, then asked "Is there anything, you would like to share with me, Jesse?" 

"...Nothin' really." Jesse laughed awkwardly, he really hoped he was not that obvious. "Why, why would ya think that?" 

"...I am many things, gunslinger, but I am no fool." Hanzo gave him a sharp look, then got onto his feet, getting ready to leave the place. Jesse stood up as well, moving quickly to catch the archer. 

"Hanzo, wait-!" He grabbed Hanzo's forearm, forcing the man to look at him. Hanzo had an annoyed look on his face. "I... I like you, very much. I was- I was afraid that you wouldn't want to... talk anymore after, ya learned it." 

Jesse looked at his feet. As a grown man, he was too embarrassed to look at Hanzo's face. Before he could dwell any longer, Hanzo took the hand that was on his arm and held it between his own hand. "I might not be one, Jesse, but you are indeed, a fool." 

Jesse raised his head, confused, but he was quickly silenced with the small smile on Hanzo's face and the faint shade of pink around his cheeks, covering over his nose. 

"So you would like to, I don't know, try?" Jesse brought his free hand to his neck and scratched absentmindedly. 

"I would." 

"Really?" 

Hanzo laughed and gave Jesse's hand a small squeeze, "Yes, Jesse, really."

**Author's Note:**

> Might mess around and make this a full length fic, but still haven't decided lol.  
> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it!


End file.
